


Cloak and Dagger

by Sky_King



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Additional warnings will be added in the appropriate chapter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Yuzuriha, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I bend canon backwards at some point, M/M, Major Manga Spoilers, Multi, Set in the Kingdom of Might, Treasure island spoilers, Tsukasa is a bad guy, Tsukasa is smart au, Yuzuriha POV, Yuzuriha and Taiju infiltrate the Kingdom of Might, Yuzuriha-centric, in future chapters i mean, mature for dark themes, the Kingdom of Might is a little more violent than in canon, the walls have ears au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Yuzuriha and Taiju infiltrate the Kingdom of Might, under Senkuu's instructions and try to survive in this new hostile environment.It's difficult and miserable, but they will not let him down. He's going to save humanity, and they'll help him achieve it.So they wait and work and keep their heads down. They don't speak out of turn, sometimes they don't speak at all.The walls have ears, after all.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and welcome to my first dcst multichap!
> 
> What can I say about this story besides the fact that I love me some good BAMF!Yuzu?
> 
> I'm not sure how long this story will be omg, let's see how it goes.
> 
> Enjoy?

_Yuzuriha, he had said. I have a very important mission for you._

_I need you to go to Tsukasa._

_We’re going to see each other again, I’m ten billion percent sure of that._

_Take care of yourselves._

_He was fading, leaving._

_No…_

_No…_

_She reached out a hand-!_

_Sen-!_

Pain bloomed in her mouth.

Yuzuriha gasped awake, feeling blood on her mouth, tasting the copper burn of a bitten tongue. She gasped, panted, covered in cold, clammy sweat. Her pulse was racing as she was shaken back to the world of the living.

She was in Tsukasa’s kingdom, she reminded herself as she trembled violently.

She was in enemy territory.

“Yuzuriha…”

She tried not to flinch, recognizing the voice, as Taiju woke up as well. He had been lying by her side, his back to the entrance of the tent as if he could cocoon her away from the nightmares outside.

He looked worried, what little she could make out of his gaunt face in the middle of the night told her he was close to tears.

He reached out to her, wanting nothing more than to ask if she was alright, if there was anything he could do, but knowing they couldn’t be heard.

Yuzuriha let herself be pulled into a hug, crushing Taiju against her chest with the same ferocity.

 _It’s okay,_ he said, letting her bury her face in his chest. _We’re going to be fine._

“Sorry…” She mumbled against his feverish chest. He always ran so hot. “Was I mumbling?”

“No, no. You were just having a nightmare.” Taiju replied, freeing one hand to slowly card through her short, messy hair. “You didn’t even wake me up.”

Yuzuriha almost sobbed with relief.

Her abused tongue, lips were on fire, but all she could feel was relief.

Relief that she hadn’t exposed them.

Outside, the wind blew, rustling the trees, picking up dust and leaves and masking the sounds, the presence of their very own, private guard.

Tsukasa may be arrogant and self-serving, but he was not dumb.

He did not trust them entirely.

And for the same, neither Yuzuriha nor Taiju could lower their guard, not even in their sleep.

The walls have ears after all.

* * *

“Good morning, Ukyou-kun.” Yuzuriha said to the air, stretching her arms above her head as she exited their tent. She wasn’t sure where the blond man was exactly, but she knew he was listening.

He was always listening.

Behind her, Taiju walked out, face set into determination, rubbing his shoulders tiredly as he prepared himself for more grueling work.

Out from the shadows, their guard appeared, in his muted deerskin, with his bow crossed over his chest. He mumbled a soft greeting, his hat hiding his eyes from view.

Taiju ignored him as best as he could as he looped a hand around hers, both as reassurance, and comfort, as they made their way to breakfast. She clutched his hand tight in reply.

_Stay with me._

_I’m here._

Desperate pleas that couldn’t be voiced, that couldn’t be fulfilled outside their tent. They take their breakfast, huddled together in front of a fire.

Then they come for Taiju. Cavemen, she thought as always. Senseless brutes that rejoiced with blood and violence, wearing the bare minimum not to be naked. Even the lone woman looked brutish, despite her braids.

It was hunting day, Yuzuriha thought with dismay.

It was always hunting day.

Taiju clutched her hand, a reminder.

_I’ll be back._

She let him go.

_I know._

He went off to hunt, and Yuzuriha was left alone with the silent guard.

He never ate much, at least not in her presence. Hesitating more than he chewed as if somehow it was upsetting. He’d probably been a vegetarian back in the modern world, she wouldn’t know. She didn’t care.

He looked at her, from under his hat.

“What will you be doing today?” He asked in that soft voice of his. Soft, detached, it was like listening to a pre-recorded tune.

She _hated_ him.

“I was hoping to sew some more clothes today.” She replied in a light voice, humming softly. “Last week’s leathers are ready, and that’s going to take me weeks to get through.”

He looked down before she even finished, dismissive, uncaring.

“Alright,” he replied. He always said that. It made her wonder if he was actually listening to her.

(Yuzuriha mildly wondered if he would say the same if she told him she wanted him dead.)

* * *

Yuzuriha looked at the mountain of leather she was supposed to magically transform into clothes and for an instant she despaired.

How long would it take her to get through it all?

How much longer would she need to suffer in this hell?

Yuzuriha sighed as she put down her rudimentary sewing kit and picked up the first leather. Tsukasa had asked her to make a new cape for him, since his own was wearing down, so she would start with that.

Was Ukyou looking at her? He normally got bored after five hours and then just hovered around her like a particularly stupid fly.

She ignored him as best as she could as she worked. It was rather soothing, all things considered, the repetitive motions of threading a needle, and creating something useful from fabric. Sometimes if she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was back in high school, crafting something for her club activities.

She sighed again, how long has it been already?

Nearly a year since she was depetrified. Nearly two weeks since Tsukasa had tried to kill Senkuu, and forced their hands.

Nearly two weeks since Senkuu had pulled her aside and told her he had a plan.

Senkuu had been nervous, worried for her and for Taiju as he explained what they would need to do. As he had apologized after telling her that their one shot at survival would be at Tsukasa’s side.

_“_

_I… don’t like it.”_ She had said, ten billion different thoughts and fears running amok in her brain. Senkuu hung down his head.

_“I know, but there’s no other option. He has the formula now, he’ll have an army and if you’re not with him, he’ll think you enemies. I can’t afford you two to-”_

“ _I don’t like it.”_ She had repeated, cutting him off. “ _But I trust you, Senkuu-kun.”_

They had parted ways not soon after, Senkuu in search of whoever had answered their smoke, and Yuzuriha and Taiju back to a murderer’s side.

Her lips ached.

Her tongue too.

She continued to work, even as she felt every single tiny laceration pulsing with pain, like a morbid reminder.

It annoyed her a little it had become a tic, but at this point she had too many things to worry about to even try to fix her bad habit of drawing blood every time she needed to remain quiet.

Better a little blood on her lips than spilling down the ground after all.

It had been rather easy to carve a place for herself in this Kingdom of Terror both with her skills and her easygoing smile.

Tsukasa had always been rather fascinated with her, after all.

It sure helped that she had discovered her acting skills. Being able to maintain a poker face in front of a madman had probably saved her life.

Unfortunately, Ukyou’s presence meant that even seemingly alone in the cave, surrounded by stone, she couldn’t stop humming. Couldn’t drop her charade.

“Yuzuriha-san,” Ukyou said at her back, such a discordant voice that it broke her focus and made the needle stab her finger. Feeling cold sweat dotting her forehead, she slowly turned around.

“Yes, Ukyou-kun?”

“Is there something wrong?” He continued to ask, looking down at her, making her stupidly aware of her sitting on the filthy ground, mending rags and creating props for the child king. “You were sighing a lot.”

Her heart hammered in her chest.

“Ah,” she laughed, praying she could somehow force her cheeks to blush. “I’m sorry I’m just a little tired, don’t worry about it!”

Her lips throbbed again, and this time it felt like a reprimand.

The walls have ears, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just have 8k of content, and I'm still not too sure how dark this fic will be, but I have the feeling that the overall air of this fic warrants the Mature rating. If anything does come up I'll be sure to let you know either on the tags or at the End notes.
> 
> My vacations are over, sadly, so this is a commemoration of some sort (?)
> 
> Uhhh  
> Enjoy?

Yuzuriha woke up with the thought that she was behind on schedule.

Which was funny, because with no way of communicating with Senkuu, no date to her freedom, she had no schedule to adhere to.

But she was supposed to finish piecing back together two more people yesterday, if she hadn’t gotten distracted.

If Ukyou hadn’t been putting an ungodly amount of attention on her.

By her side, Taiju was still soundly asleep. Last day’s hunt had taken a lot out of him.

She hated seeing him like this. Always exhausted, his cheekbones protruding with the hints of malnutrition– living in this hellhole had taken its toll on him.

She kissed his forehead gently, making sure not to wake him up. Her lips burned at the contact with his feverish skin, but that didn’t faze her. He clung to her waist, desperate in his gestures much like her.

Once upon a time she would have been scandalized at the thought of sharing a bed with a man, she couldn’t help but think.

Once upon a time she would have thought they would share a bed once they were married.

She wanted to call her past self naïve, but she reckoned it was rather hard to plan for the petrification of the entire world.

At least they were still together.

(A distant part of her wondered how Senkuu was doing. If he was okay. If he was lonely. If he missed them as much as they missed him.)

(She never wondered if he was alive. That was never in doubt.)

* * *

By the time Taiju finally made it back to the world of the living, Yuzuriha had already mapped three possible new locations for stashing fixed statues in her mind, and plotted how to get more glue without anyone noticing.

“Yuzuriha?” He mumbled, exhaustion clear in his voice. She greeted him with a soft peck on the lips, and he sighed into her mouth as he briefly pressed her even closer to his chest. “Yuzuriha, how long have you been awake? How late is it?”

She shushed him softly. “It’s okay, it’s not late at all. You went hunting yesterday, you should take it easy today.”

Taiju laughed softly. It still broke her heart, made her wonder when was the last time she had heard his loud voice.

“No can do, Yuzuriha.” She loved hearing her name from his lips. He loved using it. And there was no subtler way of telling each other to be strong. “I’m still stronger than a lot of people. It’s getting colder, and Yoko-san wanted us to go find legumes for our reserves.”

“They’re-” Her cuts flared up in pain, a warning to keep her mouth shut. Her fingers tightened on Taiju’s shoulders, and he hurried to laugh to mask her hesitance. She pressed her forehead against his.

_They’re not more important than you._

Taiju hugged her tight.

_I’ll be fine._

She didn’t reply. Instead she pulled him closer, as if she could protect him from all harm.

It was a rather feeble hope.

They were in enemy territory.

Yuzuriha worried over Taiju all day. Her not-official-boyfriend had always been so much softer than either of them, and being under Tsukasa’s thumb had taken its toll on him.

Yuzuriha and Senkuu both liked to joke that he was a far too simple man, but somehow people looked at him, and called him dumb– unwilling and unable to see beyond conventional smarts. And between his endless stamina, and his sole desire of protecting her, he had been run ragged.

He was part of the hunting team, and the gathering team, and the building team. He always laughed and smiled and agreed to whatever he was asked to do, and to a worried Yuzuriha he would only kiss her forehead, grab her hand.

“I’m not smart like you,” he had said, gazing down at her, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. “Being busy helps me not think.”

_If I’m busy I don’t have to think about how terrible this place is._

_If I’m busy I don’t have to remember Tsukasa nearly killed Senkuu._

_If I’m busy…_

_I don’t have to miss him._

“Be careful,” she said, holding his hand to her chest. He closed his eyes at feeling her heartbeat, soothed by the rhythm. “Don’t strain yourself, Taiju-kun.”

He smiled at her, ruffled her hair and set off.

She watched him go, unable to ignore his thinning arms.

She watched him go, and the burn of her impotence eclipsed the pain on her lips.

“Ukyou-kun,” she whispered in an impulsive decision.

He appeared from the shadow, like her very own personal hell. He looked at her, with those vibrant eyes trained on her. “What can I do for you?”

Yuzuriha swallowed.

“Can you take me to Tsukasa-kun?”

Voice steady, no stuttering. Don’t show your fear, don’t show your anger.

She smiled at him, the scabs cracking under his cerulean vigilance.

The walls have ears.

* * *

* * *

Ukyou asked her to wait outside Tsukasa’s tent, as he stepped inside to notify him of their presence. Most of her was fiddling nervously with her hands, as she waited.

A small part in the back of her mind looked at the rather barren area. No vegetation, no trees, no guards.

Just the den of the lion.

When she was ushered inside, she almost recoiled under Ukyou’s gaze. Almost shied away from his outstretched hand, as he laid a cold hand against her back as she walked past.

(If only she was strong enough to break his hand. To break their neck like Tsukasa-)

“Yuzuriha,” he dared to use her name, Tsukasa’s velvety voice making goosebumps break out on her skin. She resisted the urge to rub her arms. Yuzuriha stood awkwardly by his reclined seat, while he laid languidly like a lion on the sun. She tried to smile at him, feeling her scabs taut against her lips. It was probably more of a grimace, but she didn’t relent. “It’s been a while. How have you been? Has my Kingdom been to your liking?”

Yuzuriha almost forgot to answer, the memories of those same cold eyes staring them down, of those huge hands threatening to kill her, him, them. Of the way Senkuu’s neck had _snapped-_

“Yuzuriha?” He had asked, rising from his reclined position. He had been in the process of eating, her hysterical mind supplied. Why eat alone?

“Ah-!” She exclaimed, trying to force a light tone to her voice. She jutted out a hip, raised her stiff hands to her chest, willing herself to not give everything away. “I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s been so long since we last saw each other, Tsukasa-kun!”

A muscle in her throat jumped and almost made her choke with her spit. Had it been a bad idea to remind him of their last meeting?

_A wet snap and her world had stopped spinning._

He was staring at her. The smile he offered her was tentative, and it threw her off.

It made the panic recede a little.

“Sorry,” he offered. “It must be a little awkward. I had wanted you two to get used to my kingdom before looking for you, but perhaps I waited too long.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay!” She hurried to say, hands moving from side to side in a rather comical fashion. Or so she hoped, her shoulders were locked stiff, her hands were shaking. “I know you’re busy, and we settled in just fine!”

In truth she hated it here.

She hated this place almost as much as she hated-

Tsukasa stood up suddenly, towering over her in one smooth motion, nearly two meters of a man. She took one step back, before she could control herself. She tried smiling, her jaw locked and bit down on her tongue.

The copper taste of blood bloomed in her mouth and somehow centered her. She cocked her head.

“Tsukasa-kun?”

He extended an arm – he was so strong, if he wanted to kill her there was nothing she or anyone else could do to stop him– and slowly moved it to her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Softly, almost gently he tilted her chin up.

“What happened to your mouth?”

“O-oh,” she stammered, mind absolutely blank. Her body giving in to her panic when Senkuu’s murderer had his hand on her head, fingers touching the end of her earlobe. It would be so easy, she thought, for him to wrap his hand around her skull and-“I-um…”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

She bit her lower lip on reflex, her teeth sharp against her abused flesh.

The pain was sobering.

He wouldn’t kill her without a reason.

And she wouldn’t give him one.

“It’s a little embarrassing,” she mumbled, feeling the palms of her hands sweating. “It’s- it’s that Taiju doesn’t really measure his strength. And- and I… I kind of like it now.”

Tsukasa looked perplexed, maybe even concerned. “But does it hurt?”

“Not really…”

He let go of her face, but didn’t step away from her. He was so close.

She hated him.

“You’re an interesting woman, Yuzuriha.” He had declared, an arched eyebrow pointing his words. He smiled at her. “Very well then. What can I do for you?”

_In the blink of an eye, he was behind her, pointing Senkuu’s stone spear at her and-_

_Taiju’s gaunt features, his thinning body. His tired smile._

“I’ve just… I’m…” In over my head. “I’m a little worried Yoko-san is overworking Taiju-kun. He’s always busy all the time, and he’s not eating enough. I wanted- I wanted to ask if he could- I mean, if you could- _I mean-!”_

Tsukasa had laughed softly, a chuckle, maybe two. “So you want me to make sure he gets in a little more rest? How thoughtful of you. But Taiju should be the one to deny Yoko-san if he’s so tired.”

“Oh, you know how he is.” She laughed nervously.

Diligent.

“A little dumb,” Tsukasa huffed, good-naturedly. “Alright. I’m sorry you’ve had to worry about all of this, Yuzuriha. But don’t worry I’ll make sure he gets a better meal and more breaks.”

Relief bubbled up her chest so fast she could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, feeling her throat thick. She gave a step back, then two. Freedom was at her back. “Really, thanks for listening to me, I- um…”

“Visit me anytime, Yuzuriha. I don’t mind. You don’t have to be so nervous when you see me. We’re friends, right?”

Yuzuriha was rendered speechless.

She just nodded blankly, and retreated until she could safely turn around and sprint out of there.

Ukyu called out to her, stumbling to catch up. It made her feel moderately better that she could outrun him.

(But she couldn’t outrun the lion.)

* * *

She missed Senkuu. She thought as she threaded her needle.

She missed Taiju. She picked up another leather.

She cast a wry look at her mountain of leathers she had to turn into appropriate clothes and reminded herself she needed to go slow. If she didn’t pay attention, she would clear the whole batch in a breath and the little bag with statue fragments would be visible for all to see. And it would also blow her cover on how long it took her to sew clothes.

Her stomach hurt. Her hands were still shaking.

It made her a little angry.

She hated Tsukasa. She hated him with a passion.

But she was also terrified of him.

_Despite the half year they had spent together, how could he turn around and murder Senkuu without batting an eye?_

She breathed in, loudly, as she realized she had stopped. It sounded too much like a sob, but she would not let herself cry.

She had to be strong.

Tsukasa may well be insane, but she would have to take advantage of that.

Her sight was blurry. Her hands were shaking.

He had called her a friend.

He had been polite and demure, as if he didn’t remember holding her at spear-point.

She was already living a pretense.

She could do it.

She would befriend Tsukasa.

_And together they would rip the crown off his head._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a hot minute since my last update! LOL

Yuzuriha woke up the following day and she blinked confused at the tent above her. She did not remember getting back.

In her arms, like her own personal furnace, Taiju snored away, arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His chest heaved with his deep breaths, and somehow settled her morning nerves.

Well whatever, she thought with a smile as she brushed his growing hair out of his eyes, they were both okay.

And nothing else mattered.

Yuzuriha waited for him to wake up, concerned as always with the way his eyelids were heavy, and his breathing labored.

Taiju sighed into awareness, he smiled at her, hugging her tight, kissing her good morning.

Hopefully her little talk with Tsukasa would help him.

(Otherwise she didn’t know what she would do.)

Yuzuriha greeted her sentry as they left their paper-thin refuge, choosing to mumble under her breath, trying to find a volume he wouldn’t be able to hear.

Emerald eyes locked on her. “Good morning, Yuzuriha. Taiju.”

So far no luck.

* * *

They eat at their own primitive cooking fire just as every single cursed day. Taiju procured the meat while Yuzuriha started the fire under Ukyou’s scrutiny.

Useless sentry, Yuzuriha thought with surprising anger, just staring in eerie silence as she fumbled to get the darned fire started.

She did her best to ignore him, as always. Taiju returned, helped her set things up and in no time they were having breakfast.

They had just sat down, when Taiju’s taskmaster approached them.

Yuzuriha’s first thought was despair. So she had failed?

Her second was to recompose herself, because Taiju had dived for her hand, too wide eyes asking if she was okay. But no, no, he needed to focus.

She smiled sweetly at him, pulling at her scabs. She returned the vice-like grip on his hand, and turned to Yoko before the man drew closer.

Maybe they were a woman. She had never bothered asking.

Taiju’s hand almost hurt with how tight he held her, but he looked back at his taskmaster.

“Good morning, Yoko-san! You’re early today!” Taiju beamed. Yoko nodded at him.

“Morning. So there’s been a change of plans.” Yoko began, absently rubbing the grit out of their eyes. Yuzuriha felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What did that mean?

“Is that so?” Taiju laughed softly, a hand rubbing the back of his head. He looked exhausted. “What are we going to do today, then?”

Yoko crossed their arms. “You’re going to stay put.”

Relief came so suddenly, Yuzuriha felt herself sway on her spot.

“Eh? What does that mean?”

“As I said, change of plans. I don’t know what you told Tsukasa-sama, but he came to personally request you take a day off every ten days. And you’re off the building crew. Unless a storm hits, then you’re fucked like the rest of us.”

Taiju was so surprised he just blinked repeatedly, in complete silence. Yoko sneered at him, getting closer to look down and say. “Did you understand what I said, you lumbering idiot?”

Yuzuriha flinched at the aggressive tone, but Taiju just laughed, relieved. “I did! I did! Thank you so much, Yoko-san! So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You better.” They said, before they turned around and left them alone.

Taiju laughed, his voice booming loudly for the first time in weeks. He forgot about their half-eaten meal as he lunged for Yuzuriha and crushed her to his chest.

“Hey I got a vacation, Yuzuriha!” He exclaimed, arms wrapped around her. She returned the embrace, sagging with relief.

“I can see that, Taiju-kun! I’m so happy for you!” Her voice was warbled, but her eyes were decidedly dry. It had worked. She had helped him.

It had worked.

When they separated, she noticed their guard was grimacing and holding his ears, apparently not used to Taiju’s booming voice.

She smiled.

Today certainly looked like a good day.

* * *

It was a good day, in all honesty.

Taiju tagged along as she worked, quiet and tired and also very happy. It was something she had always loved about him, his ability to smile even in the bleakest of times. Taiju gave her hope, when there was nothing to hold on to, it kept her moving forward.

He kept throwing Ukyou wary glances, unused to having his presence breathing down his neck at every turn, but when Yuzuriha smiled ruefully with a shrug of her shoulders, he had let it be.

He had been upset she sat on the ground while sewing and had insisted on folding one of the leathers she was supposed to turn into yet another cloak and having her sit on that.

It made her nervous since underneath the many layers, was the most recent statue she was piecing back together. If Taiju saw it, she wasn’t sure how she would explain it without giving everything away.

If Taiju saw it, she didn’t know how she would keep it hidden from her guard.

Taiju smiled at her, holding her hand, trusting her with everything he had. Some of the tension released from her shoulders, she loosened her jaw and realized she had split open her lip again.

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Oh,” she replied.

The walls have ears.

* * *

It had been a good day, so of course Yuzuriha had to pay.

She woke up the following day with a start, fighting with Taiju to untangle their limbs and sit up, because _what had that been, who was outside, who was walking-_

“Yuzuriha-san.”

The opening to their tent flapped open, but the man did not step in. “I, um… Tsukasa is asking for you.”

She shivered.

Immediately, Taiju’s arms were around her, hiding her from the world. From Ukyou and Tsukasa and for a second, she let him.

For one second, she let herself tremble in Taiju’s safe embrace.

_Listen Yuzuriha, shit. I don’t want you two to do this, I don’t want you two to get hurt… but it’s the only way._

_I need you two to survive._

_I’ll be coming for you; I swear to you._

She had promised.

She would survive.

They would survive.

She cupped Taiju’s cheek with a calloused hand. Kissed his frowning lips. _I love you._

Then she got up, and walked to the exit, fixing her hair and dress. Senkuu’s and Taiju’s dress, with her little tweaks. It was starting to fray at the ends.

“Good morning, Ukyou-kun.” She said cheerfully, as she stepped by his side.

Her guard lowered his cap over his eyes, dismissing her in a simple gesture.

“What does Tsukasa-kun want? Do you know?” She asked, coyly tilting her head and trying to look into his eyes.

He flinched, and faster than she could react, he shoved her away, a hand against her shoulder. Balance off-set, Yuzuriha had to stumble away a couple steps to avoid falling down, her heart hammering in her chest as she recovered.

She felt hands on her shoulders as she fell against a broad chest. She breathed in relief. Taiju.

“Ah-!” Her guard said, hand outstretched. “Shit, I’m-“

“Yuzuriha, are you okay!?” Taiju exclaimed, eyes locked on her. He looked worried rather than angry and she felt tenderness tearing at her chest. She composed herself as best as possible, not wanting to upset him more than she didn’t want Ukyou to know he had scared her.

“I’m fine, Taiju-kun! Don’t worry about it. It was just an accident!”

Her sentry just looked away with what looked like a grimace. “I don’t… I don’t know what he wants. He just asked for you.”

And here Yuzuriha had thought this man was incapable of stringing so many words together. She realized she had been staring when he frowned her way and she hurried to laugh nervously. “Ah, I see. Well… I guess I shouldn’t keep him waiting, right?”

She tried walking away, but Taiju still hadn’t let go of her shoulders. He gripped her so tight it hurt and it broke her heart.

“I’m going with her.” Taiju declared then, drawing a startled breath from her mouth.

For one brief second, hope fluttered inside her heart. For one brief second, she allowed the thought that she didn’t have to face him alone.

(For one brief second, she looked into emerald eyes and saw _pity_.)

“I wouldn’t recommend you do that.” Ukyou said, giving his back to them. “Tsukasa doesn’t like surprises, and he specifically asked for Yuzuriha-san.”

Taiju hesitated for a second, and Yuzuriha remembered her role.

“It’s alright, Taiju-kun! You go have breakfast and we’ll meet there.” It was a promise, a reassurance. Still when she looked at him, he was just as scared and it almost made her smile falter.

“…Alright.” He said softly. He swallowed thickly, and slowly released his death grip on her shoulders. “Alright, be-be careful, okay?”

(She missed the warmth immediately.)

“Of course!”

_A spear pressed against her neck, her scalp aching with the way her hair had pulled before being ripped in two._

_Dumbly, as she stared at a shocked Senkuu, all she could think was that a spear was a terrible tool to cut hair with._

She gave one step, then two.

Three and four. “Let’s go, Ukyou-kun!”

She wouldn’t be a hostage any longer.

(Never again.)

* * *

“You came,” Tsukasa greeted her with a relieved smile when she finally gathered the guts to open the flap to his tent. “Good morning, Yuzuriha.”

“Good- good morning, Tsukasa-kun,” she whispered, unable to stop herself from giving half a step back when he got up. He was so tall. “What did you need me for?”

“Don’t feel so tense, Yuzuriha. I am not here to punish you,” Tsukasa said with a soothing smile, thankfully staying on his side of the tent. “How’s Taiju?”

None of your business.

“N- I mean, no, well, it’s been great. He really needed a break.” Yuzuriha tried smiling, and wasn’t sure how well she did, with the scabs flaring in pain. “Thanks.”

“It’s a relief.” How could he smile at her? How could he look at her like that, when it had been his own hands that had held her at death’s door? “Last time I feel like we couldn’t really talk. Do you have time right now?”

Yuzuriha blinked repeatedly.

Did she have time?

_She couldn’t deny a direct summon by him, lest she ended up dead before Senkuu finished hatching his plan._

Her hands were trembling.

“What-what for, Tsuka-sa?”

Tsukasa stared at her, his unnerving glance as frightening as the spears he so deftly wielded. He began walking towards her on soft steps, like a predator stalking his prey.

"Your hair," He was saying, drawing so close to her– as if personal space wasn't a thing. He fiddled with the stray ends of her short hair looking almost regretful. "I'm sorry, you know. I’m really sorry for what happened then. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, but Senkuu forced my hand."

Yuzuriha was trying really hard not to burst out in either loud sobs or hysterical laughter so she just smiled at him, biting the inside of her cheek.

The child emperor mirrored the gesture, something pleased and satisfied in the curve of his lips.

"But now that's behind us, isn’t it?” He said, self-satisfied. “Senkuu's dead after all. There no one to endanger the future I want for all of us.”

Her teeth met, as she tore cleanly through the inner side of her cheek. Somehow she couldn’t feel anything but her stammering heart.

She forced herself to tune in on the delusional man in front of her, who finished with, “Will you grow out your hair again? I must say it looked good on you."

Yuzuriha wanted nothing more than to pull away from him, disgusted and afraid by equal parts. She wanted nothing but to strangle him, break his neck like he had done to Senkuu.

But that wasn't what she was sent there to do.

"O-oh," she began in a light voice, twirling the short ends of it with a finger. "It's a bit silly but I like it like this now. It's less of a hassle, and well... You're the one who gave this haircut to me, remember?"

Tsukasa's eyes briefly widened and Yuzuriha was certain he had noticed something and she was going to _die_.

But the vain lion just hummed, eyes scanning her entire body and liking what he saw.

"I hadn't seen it like that. You've certainly opened my eyes, Yuzuriha."

He reached out a hand, and seemed legitimately surprised when she flinched away.

He looked at her, confusion and the barest hints of suspicion on his scarred face. Yuzuriha hurried to smile again.

“Oh, um. Sorry, I- I wasn’t expecting you.” Yuzuriha stammered, her entire body screaming at her to get the fuck out. “I- I have to go back, I have to- to work.”

“Oh,” He said. “I guess I really did call you out of the blue. Go on, I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good day, Tsukasa-kun.”

“Likewise, and don’t forget to tell me if there’s anything bothering you, I want you to feel comfortable here.”

Oh. She thought numbly as she turned to leave.

So this is how it really felt to hate someone.

* * *

Yuzuriha ignored the hunting crew crowding by their fire as she barreled into Taiju’s awaiting arms the second she spotted him. She didn’t care about their public, about their eyes on them, as she shivered in his warm embrace.

“Did you have breakfast?” She murmured into his chest. Her cheek flared in pain. 

His arms tightened around her. “I- I tried, but I was… waiting for you.” I was worried.

“It’s okay, Taiju-kun. I’m here now.”

She opened her mouth to let a single sob out when a harsh voice cut through their moment.

“Yeah, Idiot, she’s here now. Now let’s get a move on! We have hunting to do!” One of the grunts said, trying to tower menacingly over them.

Yuzuriha’s hands tightened over his arms, as she argued. “Wait, but he hasn’t had breakfast-!”

The only girl from their hunting party sighed, tore a leg from the boar Taiju had been roasting over the fire with her bare hands and handed it over to Taiju.

“Eat this while we get there, you big idiot.” She muttered, falling back into line. Yoko rolled their eyes at her, but did not protest the motion.

“Are we done yet? We’re getting some more revivals today, and Tsukasa-san won’t like it if we take any longer.”

“Right.” Yuzuriha said, forcefully separating herself from Taiju. She smiled at him. “They’re waiting for you, Taiju-kun. Good luck!”

His eyes were downcast. “Yeah. You too.”

And so they left.

* * *

Alone with her thoughts and her ever-present shadows, Yuzuriha felt empty.

What…

What was she supposed to do now?

She looked around, mind oddly vacant, her eyes falling on their uneaten meal.

There was… a lot of food left.

Her stomach clenched in unease.

She’d rather not eat.

But they couldn’t waste food.

Not when food was a luxury in this kingdom of decadence.

“Hey, U-Ukyou-kun.” She hated herself a little more for stuttering, but she was _so tired_. “Can we share this food with the other girls?”

“Of course,” Ukyou replied, voice as calm as an indisturbed pond. “You should eat first though. You haven’t eaten anything.”

Of course he would notice, Yuzuriha despaired as she glanced back at him. There was no escape.

_How long are you going to take, Sen-_

She tasted copper, the pain on her inner cheek a sharp reminder to keep her head down. To not draw attention to them.

She smiled at him. “I’m not hungry, don’t worry about that!”

He looked away, dismissive, uncaring.

They would see.

They would all see what Senkuu was capable of. She thought, her vindictive energy powering her through the morning.

Her smile may be a little sharper, her movements a little rougher, but she did not slip.

She smiled as she shared her meagre meal with the rest of the girls, all pretty dolls with no purpose other than gaze adoringly at Tsukasa.

If that’s what he wanted…

If he was stupid enough to let Yuzuriha close…

“Let’s go back,” Her sentry said once every single last piece of food had been eaten.

She swallowed copper and fears as she directed a beaming smile at him. “Let’s go!”

He would get what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like how things are going? lmao
> 
> Poor Yuzu, she's been going through a lot and it's only just beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yuzuriha :(
> 
> How'd you like it?  
> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
